His Highness' Delicate Heart
by AftenStjerne
Summary: Alois and Claude are constantly arguing, and Claude has had enough. But what happens when Claude finally ends the relationship and leaves without so much as calling the Trancy boy? Will Alois be unaffected as Claude thinks, or will his life fall apart? Modern AU, Triggers inside.
1. Chapter 1

Alois was ticked. It was already eight 'o clock, and Claude had still not shown up. The blond had agreed to have dinner at Claude's house, and would have been freezing outside on the front porch if it weren't for the spare key he had been given. He knew Claude's shift ended at 6:30, and it only took a few minutes for the elder to get home.

Of course, this wasn't the first time Alois had been blown off for a date. But he was getting tired of it, and he had a good idea of what was going on. Lately, Claude had been talking to Alois' "friend" Ciel Phantomhive. He had to admit, he was jealous of all the attention his boyfriend was giving the other. Why was Claude not looking at him like he used to? Was Alois no longer good enough for him?

The boy stood up and stretched a bit before turning off the television he had turned on to keep himself entertained, heading for the door. Just as he reached for the doorknob, the door opened and Claude was revealed. Upon noticing the blond, Claude's eyes widening as an 'oh shit' expression grew on his face.

"Alois, what are you doing here?" He asked, putting on a straight face and acting as if nothing were wrong.

"Well, I _was_ waiting for you to get home so we could have dinner together. Now I'm leaving." Alois replied coldly, crossing his arms and moving to walk past. Claude stopped him, grabbing onto his arm.

"Wait, Alois... I can explain..." Alois huffed, uncrossing his arms.

"I'm listening..."

"A friend of mine wasn't feeling well and asked me to get their perscri-"

"Which friend? Because last I checked, you can barely stand the triplets, and Hannah was perfectly fine when I had lunch with her today." Claude sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose. Alois scoffed, looking away. "That's what I though. And let me guess, you were with Ciel and Sebastian, right? You know, if you had called me and asked to cancel, I wouldn't be quite as upset. If you had not tried to _lie_ to me. But you left me waiting and lied to me, all because of _Ciel_. If you want to hang out with him so much, why don't you date him?" He growled, clenching his fists.

"Alois, I-" Claude began, but was unable to say anymore before Alois left the house. The blond grumbled to himself a bit as he pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and waited rather impatiently for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hannah, it's me. Meet me at my place in a few minutes. Bring some whiskey, I need a drink." There was a sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Claude again? Never mind, I know the answer, I saw him with Ciel earlier. I'll be there in a few minutes. But I'm only bringing two bottles, got it? Don't need you dying on me because of alcohol poisoning..." Hannah said before hanging up. Alois shoved his cell into his pocket as he continued his walk home. _Fuck him! Fuck Ciel! Well, maybe not Ciel, I still need to figure out whether or not he likes Claude... but what if he does? What if he dumps Sebastian to go out with Claude?!_

Of course, the boy knew Ciel loved Sebastian and didn't care much for Claude, but he was too angry right now to think of anything other than the worst case scenario. Alois' anger completely disappeared as he began crying, wiping tears away with his sleeve. _Fuck them both! Don't they care about me?! No, they must not. Not that Claude ever cared anyways, that bloody bastard!_

It didn't take more than a few minutes for Alois to return home, Hannah arriving soon afterwards. In her hands she held a bag containing two bottles of whiskey. He led his friend inside and to the kitchen, sitting at the bar while he watched her pour two glasses. Hannah handed him some of the whiskey before sitting across from him. "How bad was it this time?" She asked, taking a drink.

"I was waiting for an hour and a half, and he hadn't even bothered to set anything out for dinner- let alone set the table- and he lied to me about where he had been. He tried... he tried to keep me from knowing he had been with Ciel..." Alois replied, pausing every once in a while to take a drink. By the time he had finished, his glass was empty.

"I'm sorry Alois... but why do you still put up with him? I told you he wasn't the best choice..." Mumbled Hanna as she refilled his glass.

"Well, first of all, who the hell else is going to date me? Everyone else thinks I'm either a slut or annoying as fuck! You, Claude, Sebastian, Ciel, and the triplets are the only friends I have other than Lizzy, but she's barely ever even in town, and I don't even like the triplets that much!" Alois shouted. He stopped talking long enough to take another drink, causing Hannah to frown in worry.

"Second, I... I love that jackass! After Luka and Father died, he was all I fucking had! He c-comforted me and l-let me cling to him when I was s-scared... and now, even though he does nothing but use my heart as a toy... I still l-love him..."

"Alois..." Hannah said quietly, holding his hands. "He's not worth all of this..."

"But if I don't s-stay with him, I'll b-be alone..."

"But if you do, he'll rip your heart apart."

"It's already b-broken, I've been through H-Hell plenty times..."

"He'll rip it to shreds and then drag you to the very depths of hell. He's like a demon." Hannah said flatly. Alois sighed.

"W-whatever... more whiskey, now..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Holy crap, two chapters in two days? Don't get used to this you guys! But, yeah, I figured you might want a chapter focusing on Claude since most of these are going to be focused on Alois for a while. Anyways, have fun reading!_**

**_Oh, and I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters either. I might have a fucked up soul, but it's been sold to their real creator Yana Toboso who is pretty fucked up herself ((but we love her)), as well as a few others... *cough* Hussie and Himayura *cough*_**

Claude groaned as he flopped down on the couch. "You fucked up this time, idiot." He muttered to himself, facepalming. He did care for Alois, but he had to admit, he was getting tired of the constant mood swings and clinging. There were so many others out there who were better looking and less annoying than the blond- and Ciel was just one example. But unfortunately, he was taken by Claude's jack ass of a twin.

The man grabbed his laptop from the coffee table, opening up Skype. He logged on and was happy for once in his life to see his brother was online. Claude didn't hesitate to click on the other's name and begin chatting with him. Who better to ask for relationship advice than Sebastian Michaelis, the loser who constantly had men and women alike swooning over him? Of course, he would never admit he admired Sebastian's skill, and he would deny ever even asking his twin for such had done it quite often in their junior high years. But then again, he was twenty now, so he felt no need for any mention of that.

"What is it now, Claude?" Sebastian asked with a slight sigh.

"I, uh... I need some relationship advice..." Claude admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. There was a moment of awkward silence before it was broken by Sebastian's laughing.

"Nice joke. But seriously, what do you need?"

"I'm not joking, dumbass. I told you."

"Oh, shit, you were serious... so, um, what's up?"

"Alois is pissed off at me because I forgot about our date and may or may not have lied to him about it..." Explained Claude. "I feel like I should apologize, but at the same time I've honestly been thinking breaking up with him lately. He's just been so annoying and still acts like an absolute child..."

"That's no reason to dump him. Ciel's not much better, he still acts like a little brat-"

"I heard that Sebastian!" Came a voice from Sebastian's end.

"Sorry babe..." Sebastian muttered. "Anyways, the only reason you should break up with him is if you don't really love him. Spare him the heart break, ya know?"

"Says the king of players himself." Claude replied with a slight smirk.

"Whatever. I gotta go, see ya loser." Sebastian said, shaking his head.

Claude groaned as his brother logged off and laid back on the couch. He reached for his phone and opened up his messages to text Alois.

_Hey, you alright? -Claude_

He waited several moments before getting a reply.

_It's Hannah- Alois is out like a light and may or my not be drunk off his ass... did you plan on apologizing? -Hannah_

_Maybe -Claude_

_You do know that's better to do in person, right? -Hannah_

Claude rolled his eyes at the last text and put his electronics away before shutting his eyes and falling asleep. He didn't need any of Hannah's lectures tonight.

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading chapter two! Anyway, sorry that these chapters are so short, but I get caught up in other things and then I get tired and I just... ugh. But I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer, just bear with me! **_

_**Thank you all again, please review, and I'll see you next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey look, I'm alive! sorry for the long wait, grades and stuff... ugh... anyways, here's chapter three! Please review, and have fun reading!**

Alois woke up late the next morning, his head pounding. _I only drank a bottle and a half... oh well, I'll just have to deal with it... who in the hell is calling me?_ He thought as his phone began ringing. The boy sat up slowly and answered the device, holding his head with his free hand. "What is it?"

"Hey, it's Claude..." Alois scowled a bit, far from being in the mood to deal with the other.

"What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I was wondering if you want to go to lunch later? I'll pick you up and pay for it." Claude offered. Alois was silent for a moment as he thought about his answer.

"Will it be somewhere quiet?"

"Of course, we'll go anywhere you want."

"Fine, I suppose I'll accept... does one o' clock work?"

"Yeah, I'll see you around then." Claude replied before hanging up. Alois smiled slightly and got up, throwing on a Fall Out Boy's t-shirt, denim shorts, and knee-high socks. He walked to the bathroom and quickly brushed his hair and teeth, grabbing an advil from the cabinet. Within just a few minutes he had gone from the most irritable person in the world to the perkiest guy you would ever meet. He made a mental note to work on his mood swings- they didn't exactly ease his headache.

After a small breakfast and a short nap, Alois was feeling miserable once again as the headache he had nearly forgotten about returned. He once again retrieved an Advil from the medicine cabinet before collecting a few necessities such as the bottle of Advil (he had a feeling he would need a third one later), his phone, and wallet. The latter was in case he got stuck with the bill, which wasn't unusual. After all, why would anyone pay the bill when you were with the richest kid in town?

Once Alois was positive he was ready, he checked the clock. _Still half an hour left... that's too long!It's too lonely here, maybe I should get a pet... no, Claude would never come over, he's not an animal person..._ As he debated on getting a furry companion or not, time ticked by and he was shocked back into reality by the doorbell going off. Alois jumped up and looked at the clock- exactly one o' clock. "Just a sec!" He called as he pulled on his favorite sneakers and purple jacket before throwing open the door, a smile on his face.

"Well, someone's excited to see me." Ciel, his fellow high school senior, said. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Alois scowl, watching him storm over to the couch and flop down, only to wince as he aggravated his headache.

"I was expecting Claude... what do you want?"

"Woah, calm down. You're seriously turning into me. I just left my jacket here the other night and came to get it."

"It's on the hook..." Alois mumbled in reply. Usually, he would have flirted with Ciel, though in a joking matter. But right now he was focused on his boyfriend. He watched Ciel grab his jacket and leave before pulling out his phone and dialing Claude's number.

"He-"

"Claude, where in the fuck are you? You said you'd be here at one!"

_I said I'd be there _around_ one... _Claude thought. "Hey, calm down, I'll be there soon, I just needed to get something. I promise I'll be there."

"You better..." Alois mumbled before hanging up. He groaned as he laid back on the couch. Eventually, the doorbell rang again and Alois went to answer it.

"Hey," Claude said when the boy opened the door. "I brought you something..." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a necklace with a butterfly charm... blue. Alois' eyes widened as Claude put the item on him. "I hope this makes up for everything..."

"I-is this why you were late..?" Alois asked as he held the charm up a little bit to get a better look at it. _It looks just like the one from the day we met..._

"Yeah, sorry, but the lines at the store were really long and I had a hard time finding one you would like... hey, don't start crying!" Claude said, chuckling as bit as Alois teared up, practically tackling him and crying into his shoulder. _Too late._ Claude thought as he hugged the blond.

"Th-thank you Claude... so much..."

"No problem. We should head out now,"Claude replied, pressing a short kiss to Alois' forehead before leading him to the car. Alois climbed happily into the passenger seat, holding Claude's hand after he entered as they walked and started towards the car. they soon made their way to the nearest restaurant, which was quiet as Alois had hoped. They were seated and given menus before being left alone.

"Alois, About last night, I was being a-"

"An asshole? I know."

"Look, I-"

"Am really sorry? I know?"

"Could you-?"

"Ever forgive you? If you try to make me." Alois said with a soft smile, reaching across the table to hold Claude's hand. The latter returned the smile with a small grin of his own.

"I shall do my best then, your Highness."

**A/N**

**Okay, thank you guys for having patience with me! I've been grounded forever... ugh... but anyways, high school drama is catching up to me, but it will all be good in the long run. By the way, don't forget to check out my friend Cajapey! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, an update! Anyways, thank you all for the reviews! Please do tell your Black Butler-loving friends about this fanfiction and help me get the word out there. Thank you!**

**Oh, and those of you who are thinking "poor Alois," it gets worse beginning... now.**

_**Trigger Warning:**_

**_Mentions of rape_**

**_A lot more swearing than usual_**

**_Claude being a dick_**

A few days passed and Claude had managed to make Alois forgive him. This hadn't been a very tedious task, however, just a few kisses and a trip to the nearest Cold Stone. But of course, another fuck up on Claude's part was quite hard to avoid and soon occurred. Alois had talked Ciel into going to the mall with him and for whatever reason- one that was really quite obvious to all but somewhat clueless Alois- Claude had agreed to go as well.

"Hey Ciel, let's go in here!" Alois called, pulling Ciel into a rather large clothing store.

"Fine, but let's go get lunch and some desserts after this, I'm starting to get hungry..." Ciel replied with a roll of his eyes and small growl of his stomach. Claude reluctantly followed the two younger males around for a while until Ciel announced he was going to look at something else, leaving their sight. The Faustus remained where he was for the moment, debating on whether he should stay with his annoying boyfriend or not before following Ciel the second Alois had his back turned. Said teen was all but happy upon realizing his companions were gone, beginning to tear up.

"C-Claude? Ciel?" He called, searching around the store until he found the two he had been looking for. He hugged Claude tightly, nuzzling and crying into his chest. "Th-there you two are...! I w-was so s-scared!" The boy sobbed. His crying slowly stopped and he looked up at Claude, glaring at him. "How dare you leave me alone! You should have told me you were going somewhere else, you asshole!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had to give you a second-by-second update on where I am and what I'm doing." Replied Claude with a roll of his eyes.

"You bastard! you know I'm scared of being alone!"

"Yes, and I personally think that your fear is irrational and you need to grow the fuck up because people can't always be attached to your slutty hip twenty-four seven."

"Excuse you, but I am _not_ a slut!"

"Well you certainly act like it, and I think your 'father' would say otherwise."

"He _raped_ me Clause! The only fucking reason I went on with it is because I didn't want to back on the streets! I _couldn't_ go back on the streets!"

"Oh, so I suppose that's why you ran away?"

"That was years ago, okay?! And besides, even if it was in the worst way possible, _my_ father actually _loved_ me!" Alois hissed, his trembling fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Guys, please just stop fighting..." Ciel said, trying to put a hold on their argument before anything worse could be said, but he intervened too late.

"_Nobody_ loves you, Alois, and especially not me," Claude snapped. "I'm through with you and all of your childish bullshit. Fuck you, and we're done you fucking child." These were the final words spoken between the two before Claude left the store, heading out to his vehicle. Alois stood in a numb state for a while, staring vacantly. The concerned Ciel tried to speak, but Alois quickly began sobbing again, holding onto his friend tightly. Ciel attempted to comfort the blond as he led him out and drove them to Alois', calling the one person he knew would be able to help Alois than he ever could.

"Hannah, it's Ciel." He said when the phone was answered.

"Oh? What are you calling for, dear?"

"It's about Alois... He said some things, Claude said some things, Claude dumped him in the middle of Khols... I can't really so much for him so I was wondering if you'd take care of it?"

"Of course, I'll make sure to bring him some whiskey. He won't talk otherwise." Ciel chuckled softly and hung up, going to sit by the still-crying Alois on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, don't worry, Hannah is on her way... she'll be here soon..." He said softly as he rubbed the other teen's back.

"Th-thank you Ciel... you're a-a good f-friend..." Alois mumbled between sniffles and sobs, cuddling up to Ciel and shutting his eyes. "H-hey... you love me, r-right...?"

"Of course... you may be a weird jerk sometimes, but you're still one of my best friends." Ciel assured him. Alois smiled, embracing him tightly.

"Oh, Ciel! You really do care!"

"Ow, Alois, that hurts!"

**A/N**

**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT KILLS ME TO DO THAT TO ALOIS HE'S MY CHILD AAAAUGH.**

**But anyways, just so you all know, ****_I DO NOT CONSIDER THE FEAR OF BEING ALONE IRRATIONAL._**** It is a very real fear I have as well, so please do not be offended. But, yeah, now Alois is broken-hearted... what do you think will happen next? **

**Feel free to review, extra points for those of you who guess what happens from here!**


End file.
